Sinbad little sister
by Hitomi No Azure
Summary: Sagara itu adalah nama gadis itu, tapi raja Sindria itu tak pernah berhenti mengatakan bahwa dia adalah adiknya.
1. Chapter 1

Sinbad menatap gadis kecil yang berusia sekitar 6 tahun didepannya, matanya menatap gadis itu dengan penuh kemarahan. Gadis kecil itu tampak sangat ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghilang saja? Kondisi ibu mungkin bisa membaik, kau hanya beban untukku dan ibu." Ucap Sinbad, suaranya penuh dengan kebencian.

Gadis kecil itu tampak terluka mendengar kata- kata itu, air mata tampak nyaris jatuh dari matanya.

"Ta, tapi kak, aku." Kata-kata gadis itu dipotong dengan cepat oleh Sinbad.

"Kau masih punya keberanian mengaku sebagai adikku? Setelah melakukan kesalahan seperti ini?!"

Gadis kecil itu tersentak mendengar suara Sinbad, namun Sinbad tidak peduli. Dia meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kau membiarkan ibumu sendirian tanpa memberi kabar membuatnya khawatir dan mencari-carimu ketika kondisi tubuhnya sendiri sedang sangat lemah?! Kau bahkan sudah tidak pantas menyebut dirimu sendiri anaknya, kau bukan adikku!." Ucap Sinbad, mata Sinbad tampak begitu dingin.

Gadis itu tampak hancur, dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dari amtanya dia berlari melewati Sinbad keluar dari rumah itu. Kantung yang dipegang gadis itu jatuh dan isinya berserakan dilantai. Awalnya Sinbad tidak memperdulikannya tapi dia melihat suatu benda yang sangat dia kenal.

Sinbad terdiam menatap benda itu, dia mengambil kantung itu dan mengeluarkan isi kantung itu. Mata Sinbad melebar saat melihat isinya, semua isi kantung itu adalah tumbuhan obat yang dibutuhkan ibunya, semuanya tanpa kurang satupun.

Sinbad menaruh semuanya kembali ke kantung dan berlari kearah pelabuhan dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat awan badai yang mulai menutupi desanya. Saat Sinbad sampai dipelabuhan dia melihat pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya terhenti.

Gadis kecil itu bersama perahu yang dia naiki menghilang di dalam badai tersebut.

Mata Sinbad tampak panik, dia berlari tanganya seolah mencoba menjangkau kearah bayangan gadis tadi terlihat. Dia menjerit memanggil gadis itu.

* * *

"Shanaz!" jerit Sinbad, Sinbad membuka matanya dia terbaring ditempat tidurnya tangannya terjulur keluar dari selimut yang dia pakai, seolah mencoba menggapai sesuatu, Napasnya terengah-engah. Perlahan dia berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Sinbad menatap sekelilingnya, dia berada dikamarnya di Sindria.

 _"Hanya mimpi..., sudah lama sekali aku tidak memimpikan hari itu."_ Pikir Sinbad.

Sinbad turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap keluar jendela, dia melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

15 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Sinbad masih ingat dengan jelas betapa hancur ibunya saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya.

Ibunya jatuh sakit, dia mengalami demam tinggi selama beberapa hari dan saat ibunya sembuh, dia tidak ingat tentang Shanaz, dia tidak ingat bahwa dia memiliki anak perempuan, anak yang dia kandung sebelum suaminya dikabarkan meninggal. Harta terakhir dari ayahnya, yang Sinbad gagal lindungi.

Sinbad dan penduduk desa sepakat untuk merahasiakan tentang keberadaan Shanaz dari ibunya, demi melindungi ibunya. Penduduk desa yakin jika Shanaz sudah meninggal dilautan, namun Sinbad yakin bahwa adikknya itu masih hidup, selama dia tidak menemukan tubuh gadis itu dia yakin jika adiknya selamat.

"Kamu dimana, Shanaz?" bisik Sinbad, mata pria itu penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Dimana kau, adikku..." Sinbad menutup matanya, tangannya terkepal kuat.


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang gadis muda melangkah turun dari sebuah kapal di pelabuhan Sindria. Rambut ungunya yang dia kuncir tersembunyi dibalik jubahnya, mata measnya menatap keramaian. Dia tampak sedikit takut saat melihat keramaian di hadapannya.

" _Kenapa perasaanku tidak nyaman sejak aku ingin kesini?"_ pikir gadis itu sambil melangkah kearah pasar.

Ketika gadis itu melihat barang-barang dipasar itu dia tertegun, amatanya oenuh kekaguman melihat pasar itu penuh dengan buah-buah dan tumbuhan obat yang dia butuhkan.

" _Lupakan perasaan aneh itu, dan segera beli apa yang kau butuhkan dan pulang"_ pikir gadis itu dan dengan segera dia memulai tugasnya.

* * *

Sinbad mengehela napas berat dia membaca laporan demi laporan dari tumpukan kertas yang ada didepannya dengan wajah datar. Mimpi yang dia alami tadi malam masih mengahantui pikirannya. Ja'far menatap Sinbad, kesal dengan tingkah rajanya. Ja'far berjalan kearah Sinbad.

"Sin, ada apa? Apakah ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Ja'far kepada Sinbad.

Sinbad menatap Ja'far dengan sedikit terkejut tak lama dia tertawa.

"Hahaha, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Ja'far" ucap Sinbad sambil kembali membaca laporan yang ada didepannya. Ja'far mengangguk dan kembali mengurusi tugasnya. Namun tak lama saat dia menatap Sinbad, dia melihat rajanya kembali menghela napas dan kali ini dia mulai melamun. Ja'far menghela napas berat sebelum kembali mendekati Sinbad.

"Sin, kenapa kau tidak berjalan-jalan diluar sebentar? Aku akan mengurusi pekerjaanmu. _seperti biasa_ "ucap Ja'far dengan setengah berbisik diakhir.

Sinbad menatap Ja'far dengan wajah datar, tak lama kemudian mata pria itu berbinar.

"Kau benar, terima kasih Ja'far!" teriak Sinbad dengan penuh kegembiraan sambil berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Tiba-tiba Ja'far menyesali kata-katanya ketika dia melihat rajanya berlari secepat itu.

* * *

Gadis muda itu melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah kagum namun juga bingung, tangannya penuh dengan kantung berisi buah dan tumbuhan obat.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapat buah khas dari pulau ini ya?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada bingung, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan menutupi pandangannya kedepan.

"Apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu nona?" ucap orang itu, dari suaranya gadis itu bisa menebak kalau dia adalah seorang pria. Suara pria itu membuat gadis itu terdiam dan berhenti berpikir, dia dapat merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang aneh, perutnya seperti melilit sesaat. Namun dia tidak mengidahkannya, gadis itu menatap pemilik suara itu dengan tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu saja, apakah anda tahu diaman saya bisa mendapatkan buah khas dari pulau ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan ramah. Tapi saat dia melihat wajah dari pemilik suara itu dia terdiam.

Mata emas bertemu dengan mata emas, tiba – tiba dia merasakan ketakutan melingkupi tubuhnya. Sebelum dia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi tubuhnya telah berlari menjauhi tempat itu, atau lebih tepatnya pria itu.

* * *

Sinbad menatap gadis itu dengan wajah terkejut dia merasa tiba-tiba sekelilingnya berhenti. Dia sebelumnya hanya berjalan-jalan ketika dia melihat seorang berjubah terdiam ditengah jalan, dari ukuran tubuhnya dia dapat menebak kalau orang itu adalah seorang perempuan, berpikir jika dia mungkin membutuhkan pertolongan Sinbad mendekati gadis itu dan bertanya. Namun dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan terkejut saat gadis itu menatapnya.

Rambut ungu yang gadis itu sembunyikan dibalik jubah, bentuk wajah gadis itu, terutama saat mata emas gadis itu, tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang memiliki penampilan yang mirip dengannya kecuali dua orang, ayahnya dan seorang lagi. Sinbad masih ingat ekspresi ketakutan yang ada diwajah gadis itu ketika ketika dia melihat Sinbad, ekspresi yang sama dengan yang dia tunjukkan kepada Sinbad sebelum dia hilang didalam badai 15 tahun yang lalu. Orang yang juga memiliki penampilan yang sama dengan Sinbad, hanya adik perempuannya.

"Shanaz.." ucap Sinbad


End file.
